


Dancing

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [74]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Permanent Injury, Post Civil War, pro Accords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Rhodey leaves the compound with his braces, Tony takes him dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fill I'm moving from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings include: post Civil War, pro Accords, permanent injury (Rhodey's using his braces but he's paralyzed). It's a little angsty, the characters just aren't in the best place.

The first time Rhodey leaves the compound with his braces on, Tony takes him dancing.

It’s at a charity gala, because the remaining Avengers need every last scrap of good press they can get. Of course, Tony likes the charity, but he could have written a check and avoided the snobs and the stuffiness and the suits. The gala is for the press.

Neither of them are exactly having a great time, the pall of everything that’s happened still hanging over them. And truth be told, an element of the dancing is Tony testing the braces, putting them through their paces as much as he can.

Somehow, Rhodey still manages to smile. “Man, you still can’t dance.”

“Hey,” Tony protests. “I’ve known how to dance since I was five, which is more than you can say, uncultured swine.”

“You should ask for your lesson money back, then,” Rhodey says flippantly. He pushes his hand a little harder at Tony’s back, pulling him closer. “Course, I’m likely to step on your toes for once.”

“Braces are doing fine,” Tony murmurs, and part of his brain is busy tracking how they’re holding up, adjustments he might want to make. Mostly, though, he’s watching Rhodey, looking up at him, watching him smile.

“Well, this genius inventor made them for me,” Rhodey says.

“Sounds like a great guy.”

“Hope he knows it.” Rhodey looks serious now, and then he leans down to brush a kiss against Tony’s cheek, quick and then gone.

It’s still enough. “They’re all watching,” Tony whispers.

“Let them,” Rhodey says.

Tony shrugs. He’s dancing inappropriately close to an incredibly attractive, loyal, courageous, hero of a man. Like he’s going to stop other people from recognizing that.

The song ends then, the orchestra drifting to a halt. Someone clears their throat at the podium.

Tony groans. “Speeches.”

“And then the night’s over,” Rhodey soothes, already leading the way back to the table. “Come on. Bet there’s some food left.”

So they sit and Rhodey puts his hand on Tony’s knee beneath the table cloth, where only they know it’s there, although anyone who looks can probably guess.

And tonight–tonight sucks, Tony thinks. They’re here, begging for any positive attention, begging to be in people’s good graces. They’re on a political precipice from which there is no recovery, and Tony’s honestly not all that sure they can climb out of this one. The team is gone, destroyed, and Tony’s faith in the very idea of it shattered at the same time in so many little ways.

And tonight, he brought Rhodey out to dance, not even sure if it would be possible.

The speech drones on, Tony couldn’t care less. Rhodey’s here, warm and assuredly there. And he’s dancing, and smiling a bit too, even if it takes more effort now. And really, Tony thinks, that’s not that bad a night.


End file.
